


Fan Art:  Portrait of Sherlock Holmes

by Hisstah



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisstah/pseuds/Hisstah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oil on canvas board<br/>12"-h x 9"-w</p>
<p>Work safe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art:  Portrait of Sherlock Holmes

  



End file.
